


Stay

by AndromedaPrime



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Cyberverse
Genre: F/M, Femmes with Spikes (Transformers), First Time, Fluff and Smut, Love Confessions, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 07:22:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17382194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndromedaPrime/pseuds/AndromedaPrime
Summary: Bumblebee cursed his nasty tendency to catch feelings for flight frames. Luckily, this one likes him back just as much.





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to friends and I starting a circle of enabling, this fic exists. These two are absolutely adorable and it kind of kills me.
> 
> Additional note: today is my 25th birthday. I had planned to post this as my gift to my readers to thank you all for all the wonderful kudos and comments that you all leave on my fics. I hope those that have clicked on the link enjoy this.

_ “Name’s Bumblebee! You really don’t seem like the type who’d hang out with those Seekers.” _

_ “I’m not a type! I’m Windblade.” _

.-.-.

He felt a longing, intense tug towards the Camien that he didn’t realize what it was for a while until perhaps a decacycle into their friendship, after they’d gotten off of what felt like their tenth video chat. It had hit him like a wayward drone, and he put his helm in his servos and cursed his tendency to catch feelings for flight-frames. Usually they wanted nothing to do with him after a while, and in Starscream’s case, after a few frags. Windblade was the first that didn’t scorn him. She was the first to actually treat him like he was an equal to her, and she seemed to genuinely enjoy his presence. He didn’t want to ruin that.

Her visits to Cybertron were usually spent with him as he showed her the sights that he knew that Starscream and the other Seekers wouldn’t have deigned to show her, feeling it beneath them. Racetracks, acid pools, mountain ranges, amusement arenas, and of course more Cube games.

For reasons that seemed a little beyond his comprehension, especially when compared to acid pools and race tracks, her favorite place seemed to be Maccadam’s. And of course, that was where they were at the moment, taking in another game of Cube on the screen amongst a throng of mostly Iaconians.

Windblade, along with most half of the room, cheered for Iacon, her optics wide and bright, servo closed in a fist and pumping up and down in the air with elation. Her wings were spread out, though luckily there was no one else nearby that would have been hit by their expanse. Bee simply kept his helm ducked down a little bit so there was less of a chance that his horns would catch onto them. 

Off in the distance he heard Hot Rod and Shadow Striker getting into yet another heated argument about how Iacon was only ahead in the semi-finals due to the sport being rigged in their favor. He internally chuckled at the Polyhexian and her diehard devotion to her team, knowing full well that she probably did the exact same to him and Hot Rod.

But for now he couldn’t focus on the game. He stared down at his high grade and contemplated leaving for the night - not being able to focus on the game served to intensify the noise around him, and it was getting a little bit too much for him to handle. He moved his servo from the handle of the high grade container and sighed softly.

Suddenly the bar half-erupted in shouts, and Windblade hopped up on the seat next to him and yelled “ABSORPTION!” at the top of her vocalizer. The quick movement and shout startled him. 

“Whoa there,” he said lightly, grabbing the high grade and placing it a safe distance from Windblade’s sphere of possible destruction, especially when one considered the span of those wings. 

“Oh, sorry,” Windblade replied, giddly jumping up and down. On the screen, both playing teams were preparing for the next round in the game. “I didn’t realize you were still working on that thing, I thought you would’ve been done by now.”

“Huh? Oh. Oh, yeah, I’m just not really feeling it tonight.”

He hoped that would have been the end of it and that she would have turned her attention back to the game, but his hope was in vain. Out of his peripherals he saw her peer at him curiously, her wings angling in such a manner that he’d come to know meant that she was concerned.

“Bee, are you okay?”

The yellow mech looked up and smiled when his gaze met her wide blue optics. Primus how he was in love with her optics, how her personality and her spark just shone through them. “Yeah, I’m fine, it was just a little sudden.”

His smile probably wasn’t convincing enough, because Windblade sat back down and gave him a look that oh Primus, it felt like she could peer into his soul. Her cityspeaker ability allowed her to get into his helm and communicate with him that way, of course, but there was something about the Camien that just… Bumblebee felt like she could tell everything he felt, everything that he tried to hide away from her in the deepest parts of his spark.

“Bee, you’re not fooling me,” she said in undertone, thankfully avoiding drawing attention to them. “Are you really okay?”

“Yeah I’m fine, really.” And really he was - the environment was just getting on his last neural line.

Well, no. She tilted her helm at him and, Primus her damn optics again.

Frag it. Might as well. It was a great friendship during the stellar-cycle it had lasted. 

Bee stared down at his cube of high grade. “I’m just gonna say before all this that I understand if you just decide to up and leave me after I say this. And if you don’t, you don’t have to say anything too.”

The femme’s electromagnetic field paused and then swirled around him, uneasiness woven through the static. “Bee, you can’t leave me hanging like this. I’m not going to use my ability on you unless you just stop trying to spit it out, so spit it out.”

The mech sighed. “I’ve kind of been feeling something for you. And I didn’t really realize it until recently, what I’d been feeling. I never really felt like this for anyone other than Starscream at some point, but, well, that didn’t go too well.” Bumblebee chuckled a little bit at the memory, shuffling the unpleasantness aside. “I really really like you a lot. Lot more than just being friends. You’re one of the best bots I know. You’re kind and you’re smart, and you have endless patience for me. I’ve never really met someone else who found what I like to talk about so interesting, and you’re pretty interesting yourself to talk to. I know it’s probably a lot, but… I just thought I should tell you.”

Windblade’s kind optics continued peering at him, and oh how Bumblebee felt like she could stare into the depth of his spark to find his deepest, innermost desires. He shrunk back, a little bit away from her, doorwings drooping slightly as he cleared his vocalizer. “You don’t have to resp-”

Suddenly, slim servos cupped his helm and gentle lipplates met his, sending a shockwave through his frame and seizing his spark so it went still for a few beats. His optics widened, processor whirling as he tried to make sense of the situation, but then as she deepened the kiss, he closed his own optics and let himself be taken by it.

Just as he had let himself imagine in prior times, her lipplates against his felt absolutely wonderful.

Her electromagnetic field was infused with something like relief, which in turn helped him relax. Reaching out with his own field, both of them mingled, and suddenly the room felt so much lighter and brighter, a much happier atmosphere. He pulled back a moment and laughed, feeling Windblade’s smile, lifted his servos and gently placed them on her arms before they resumed their liplock.

After a few more moments they drew apart, and it was then that Bumblebee realized that almost all optics were no longer on the screens, but now on them.

Grimlock raised his energon at him and smiled, nodding as if in approval. Hot Rod winked and gave him a thumbs-up. Someone - Bumblebee was willing to bet a few credits that it was Wheeljack - whistled, rousing the crowd a little bit as they laughed and some high-fived others.

To his embarrassment he noticed the flitting motions of servos exchanging credits as well.

“Did you guys have a bet going on or what?” he asked, voice a little bit high in tone due to the embarrassment he felt. 

Hot Rod laughed and waved the credits he held in his servo before handing it over to Grimlock. “Hey, we had to do something to entertain ourselves, and plus you two are  _ so  _ adorable.”

“We decided to bet on who would make the first move on the other,” Grimlock said, looking all too gleeful to take those credits from Hot Rod.

Arching an optic ridge at Grimlock, he put the context together. “So you bet that Windblade was going to be the first one to kiss me?” Bumblebee asked as Windblade laughed and planted a servo on one of his shoulder struts. He then looked at Hot Rod. “And you bet that I was going to be the first to kiss Windblade?”

Hot Rod winked at him again. “I think I gave you too much credit.”

“Oh, frag you.”

“Which is what she’s probably looking to do tonight.”

Heat flushed upwards into Bee’s faceplates at Hot Rod’s quip. He forced himself to meet Windblade’s optics and almost hid behind his servos at the small smile she gave him, but she was one step ahead of him, as she reached out and grabbed one of his servos. “Don’t listen to him, he just wants a reaction out of you.”

All that came out of Bee’s vocalizer was a high-pitched noise that he wasn’t sure if it was embarrassment or… no, no, it was definitely embarrassment. He placed his helm on the table and sighed. “So it was that obvious, huh?”

Out of his peripherals he saw Windblade nod. She gently stroked the top of his helm. “I thought I was reading a little too much into it. So,” she lowered her voice and wrapped an arm around him, “I’m really glad that you said something after all.”

Bumblebee had never felt his spark this level of warm and happy. The rest of the crowd erupted in another cheer and he looked at the screen, seeing that Iacon was well ahead in the game. 

“And I’m really glad that we met at that cube game,” he said, nuzzling against the Camien. Brushing his lipplates against the closest of her audio receptors, Bee planted a quick kiss on her lipplaes again before drawing back and sliding out of the booth. “Everyone’s busy, so maybe we should go?”

Windblade paused and looked at him for a bit, before retracting her wings and sliding out after him.

.-.-.

Bumblebee’s apartment was located close by, about three city blocks from Maccadam’s. Normal nights that he’d spent away at Maccadam’s were followed by brisk, clear-night walks to his quarters that he always appreciated as he looked at the sky and counted as many stars as he could on his way up.

Tonight was as clear as most other nights, but he didn’t number the stars as he hurried along, laughing a little bit, not entirely sure if it was due to gaiety or if he had a buzz from the high grade. Windblade was a little giggly too, their servos joined as they made their way up the flight of steps to his unit. 

The landing to his front door stared out over the cityscape of Iacon. From there, Bumblebee could gaze out over multiple buildings with their lights twinkling, a galaxy of their own here on Cybertron. He could spot the Senate where the High Council met, the Hall of Records that Megatron’s new partner - Optimus, he remembered the name - worked at, and just in the distance he could see the dancing lights around the stadium where the current Cube game was being held.

Windblade’s intakes hitched a little bit.

“Are you alright?” he asked, a little concerned.

She nodded. “I’ve just never really noticed how beautiful it looks here. I’ve flown over Iacon at night before and it was always beautiful but… here it looks amazing.”

Bee smiled and flickered his doorwings. “Yeah. I’ve never seen it from above, but here it’s a pretty amazing view. It’s why I stay here even though it’s an old unit.”

Windblade turned to face him and held onto his servo again. “One day I’ll try to take you to see it from the sky. Not without something to secure you, though.”

“Yeah, I wouldn’t want to fall,” he laughed. After a few moments of silence, he tugged Windblade closer to his frame and moved his other servo to wind around her shoulder strut, pressing their lipplates together. She pressed back with equal fervor, and Bumblebee loved how her engine came online and purred, the vibrations affecting his own frame.

He pawed in the security code and let them both inside, leading her over to the long seat and laying across it, giggling as she slotted herself between his spread legs and resumed kissing him. His engine purred in response to hers, and he kissed her back, reaching up and stroking her backside, digits dipping along seams of armor and touching where her wings had withdrawn into her frame.

She paused and there was a slight arch of her back with those ministrations. He made sure to file that reaction away for future reference.

Windblade drew back from the kiss, chassis heaving and placing the flat of her servo on Bumblebee’s chassis. He smiled up at her, pretty sure his optics were very bright and his lipplates probably scuffed. “Are you really sure you want to do this?” she asked softly.

He didn’t need to think about it. Bee nodded excitedly, wiggling out from under her and grabbing the servo she’d put on his chassis, leading her to his berthroom. Her laughter warmed his spark as she said, “I didn’t realize you were  _ that  _ eager!”

“It’s you, of course I am,” he said as he flopped onto his side, doorwings going askew. He watched her as she laid down across from him, her slim digits stroking his faceplates. “Never had anyone tell me they liked me the same way.”

Windblade chuckled and leaned forward briefly, kissing him lightly. “C’mon. How do you want this?”

Bumblebee made a pensive face, and then smiled again. “You in me.”

He was no stranger to interface, but none of his past partners had been as great at getting him this ecstatic. He wiggled his hips excitedly, doorwings going flat against the berth as the jet coaxed him to lie down on his back strut. No matter how much he tried, he failed to stay put, and he giggled when he felt the tips of Windblade’s digits run over the outline of his interface panel.

“Did you laugh like this with everyone else you brought to your berth?” Windblade asked, her voice amused. 

Bumblebee shook his helm and after a moment of steeling himself, slid his interface panel aside, sighing contentedly when curious, probing digits worked around the swollen folds of his valve. “Nah, not this much. I smiled a lot and we talked a little bit, but this is the first time I’veahhhhhhhhhh,” his voice trailed off and caught in his vocalizer when the pad of Windblade’s thumb circled over his anterior node.

“First time you’ve what?” she smirked down at him, retracting her wings. 

Forcing his processor to reorient itself, Bee let out a raspy laugh and parted his thighs further. One of his doorwings flicked. “First time I’ve laughed this much,” he said, tone light as he giggled. 

Windblade stared at him and then smiled, crooking two of her digits and gently worming them into his wet valve. “Well, if what you’re saying is true, I feel honored.”

“It is true! If it weren’t weird to do so, I’d tell you to ask Grimlock and he’d confirm!”

“Yeah that would really be weird.” Windblade leaned in and kissed him, and oh how it set Bee’s spark aflutter as he pressed up against her, moaning softly, and then laughing again as he rolled them over so now it was she that was on her back strut. Her mirthful face changed to one of confusion.

“Bee, what-”

“Shh,” he said, smiling as he shifted up her frame, “I got this.” He reached down and parted the lips of his valve, suppressing a shudder as he did so.

A look of understanding crossed Windblade’s face and confused expression changed to something like lust. Bee yelped a little bit as she grabbed his hips and coaxed him to scoot forward a little bit more until he was hovering directly over her helm.

His doorwings flickered and then flared out as the gentle texture of the jet’s glossa swiped over the rim of his valve. Optics shut, he gasped and arched his hips so that his partner’s glossa changed angle and hit a few other nodes that begged for some attention. He felt Windblade smile against his array and he couldn't hold back a giggle that escaped. 

“Like that?” 

The vibration of her voice traveling through the air while being so close to his valve made him laugh again as he nodded. “Yeah, yeah I do.”

“Do you always take spike?”

Bee wiggled and his doorwings fluttered again. “Most of the time I do. I spiked a few times but my valve just feels better.” He gazed down and was a little amused that from his vantage point, he could only really see the top of her helm between his thighs. Then suddenly there was further assault on the lips of his valve and he moaned softly, closing his optics and focusing on the feeling of Windblade’s lipplates suckling softly at his folds and her glossa circling his anterior node before working inside.

Her engine hummed softly and her electromagnetic field mingled with his, soft and admiring, and oh how her glossa felt wonderful against the sensor clusters set in the inner mesh of his valve. His processor grew a little hazy and he tilted his hips further into her ministrations, gasping quietly as he all but rode her faceplates. One of her servos came up to rest on his back plating while the other stroked at his array, just around the rim of his valve.

Bumblebee let out a noise that was halfway between a gasp and a laugh, and he looked down at the jet between his thighs. “You’re just teasing at this point.”

Windblade’s optics peeked up at him, and while he couldn’t see it, he could  _ feel _ the slag-eating grin on her face. “I’ll get straight to the action then, all you had to do was ask.”

Slim digits stroked over his puffy valve folds as Windblade began her assault again with gusto, suckling on the swollen anterior node and kissing and nipping along the valve rim. He was warm everywhere, he rolled his hips and clung to her helm a little tighter with his thighs, and oh how the combination of her digits and glossa felt so wonderful, hitting sensors, reaching as far back s they could go-

Overload hit him; Bumblebee arched his back, gasping Windblade’s designation over and over again. His thighs moved and maintained a fierce grip to the sides of her helm, his spark was fit to burst with emotion and satisfaction. Vaguely, he was aware of her attempts to draw out his climax as her glossa continued stroking along the inner mesh of his valve, and one of her servos was gently stroking his lower abdominal plating in a comforting gesture. 

He slumped over when it was done and caught sight of Windblade smirking up at him, having moved underneath him. Lubricant shone on her faceplates.

“Oh…” he said softly, slowly coming down from his high and realizing the mess. “Oh, oh Primus I’m sorry, I-”

“Don’t worry about it,” she replied, laughing.

“But still! You’re a mess!”

In response, Windblade toppled them over so she was on top and she seized his lipplates again, all while wiping off stray remnants of his overload. Bee kicked a leg out to steady himself and then lost himself in the combined taste of both him and her, Primus it was intoxicating. He pressed up further into her and moaned, winding his arms around her. 

After a few moments, his systems had cooled enough, and they withdrew from the other. Bee couldn’t help the laugh that escaped his vocalizer, and nor could Windblade help hers. She kissed his helm and he melted under the Camien’s gentle touch. 

.-.-.

Her and Starscream’s short-lived acquaintance had happened purely by the fact that they were both flight-frames, the one thing they both had in common. She’d gotten tired of his preening pretty quickly, and she then came to realize that Primus did work in weird ways - the little yellow bot that had tried to use her to sneak into a Cube game turned out to be the best thing that Cybertron had to offer her.

He was cute. There was absolutely no denying that. But there was something about his earnestness that was sufficient enough to worm into her spark and lodge itself there. 

It was a few decacycles after they’d started their friendship that she realized… she felt something a lot deeper than that for him. Experienced at guarding herself, she swore she wouldn’t mess this up. If he felt something in return, then she would allow herself to be vulnerable.

The moment of confession was easily one of the best moments of her life cycle. No longer did she have to guard her spark so closely.

She found herself shaken back to the present moment by the motion of Bumblebee clambering atop her pelvic plating, doorwings held up high.

“Let me,” Bumblebee said, tapping at her interface panel, mischievous glint in his optics. After a moment of pause, her panel retracted, allowing him a glimpse of her stiffening spike and her valve. She shivered at the cool air passing over her valve lips, and while Bee prodded the mesh with his digits for a few nanokliks, his attention soon turned to her spike as he wrapped a servo around the length and stroked it to fullness.

Her helm fell back onto the berth with a soft thud and her vents flared open, trying to cool her quickly-heating frame. The tips of his digits traced along the platelets that adorned her spike, gold and crimson, underside silver, curiously swiping his thumb over the slit that was already spurting transfluids.

“If you keep that up,” Windblade said slowly, pretty sure her processor’s functions had shifted solely towards spike stimulation and robbed her of the ability to have a coherent thought, “I’m going to pin you down again and take care of this myself.”

Bee laughed and his doorwings shifted a little downward on his backplates. “I’ll take care of you, don’t worry!”

Lifting her helm, she caught sight of the yellow mech gripping her spike with one servo and pressing the other servo to the apex of his thighs. She noted how his hips and his faceplates twitched a little bit, and then when he drew that servo away he shifted so that his valve hovered over her spike.

He sank down on her length, and Windblade sighed happily the further that he sheathed her within him. His optics flared before going dim, and his lipplates parted as he moaned quietly.

“You feel really good,” he said after a few moments, smile on his faceplates as he rippled the calipers of his valve, the motion stroking along her length. “Do I feel good?”

Windblade giggled. “Yeah. You do feel good.”

Bee gave her a salacious smirk and lifted his hips, so that only the tip remained. He rolled his hips, dragging the folds of his valve and his anterior node across the tip of her spike, before sinking down again. He repeated the motions and it drove Windblade closer and closer to overload each time, how he rode her spike with eagerness and motions that she had to think he’d gotten from pornovids. How he occasionally rolled his hips, how when he lifted his hips so her spike was released that he would rub his valve against the underside of her length, and how it felt like he was dancing on her.

Her servos shot to his hips, holding onto them so she followed along with his motions, and she stared at him hungrily, feeling her spark flutter at the expressions that the mech had on his faceplates. He was so blissed out and having the time of his life cycle, because of her.

His servos moved to cover hers as he continued to press their pelvic arrays together, his optics bright as he met her gaze and did something with his calipers that pushed her over the edge. She shouted and gasped, transfluid surging from her spike into his valve and dripping down between their frames. Hips arched into his, and he smirked at her as he kept at it, rippling and flexing the inner workings of his valve as he milked her of everything he could get.

Processor swirled, her plating rattled on her frame, and Primus above it was intense and amazing. She sighed and laughed as she came down from her climax and gazed over at the mech that stared back at her, smile on his faceplates, optics mischievous

She tackled him, rolling them over again with a triumphant shout, their laughs mingling as she leaned down and kissed his faceplates. “Primus you have no idea how much I want to spike you through this berth.”

Bee arched an optic ridge. “Isn’t that what you just did?”

“That was you fragging yourself on my spike. There’s a difference.”

The yellow mech snorted and held his servos up. “Okay, okay, I’m not going to argue.”

Windblade smirked and moved her digits to his valve, running them across the wet and swollen folds and the globs of mixed lubricant and transfluid that were trickling out and down the curve of his aft. “Good. And you wouldn’t be able to argue with me anyway once I’m done here.”

The expression on the mech’s face changed to one that was between fear and arousal; the expression was so ridiculous that she almost fell into a fit of laughter, but she managed to compose herself. She moved a digit to trace along one of his doorwings, eliciting a flicker from it, as she used her other servo to grip her spike and stroke it to full hardness again. Her vents huffed, trying to expel the building heat. Vaguely she was aware of Bumblebee trying to find a comfortable way to wrap his legs around her waist. She released her spike from her grip.

“Here, I have you” she said softly, smoothing the sheets next to his helm and smiling as she took his legs into her arms, holding them as she lined their arrays with the other and sank inside his wet heat. Bee sighed happily and leaned his helm back, arching his neck. She nodded once. “Like that?”

“Yeah, I do,” he said breathlessly, optics bright and happy as they always seemed to be. “It feels really good. Primus, I love you so much.”

The last bot that had told her that they loved her had struck her dumb, unable to respond, as she hadn’t felt the same way for them. Seeing the hurt on their face had been enough to tell her that she was better off guarding her true feelings. This time was different - she hesitated a moment, not in regret or in thought, but to give her processor a moment to really process it before she smiled back at the mech below her. “I love you too.”

He laughed and then gasped as she withdrew and thrust back in quickly. “Oh frag, I thought that was gonna scare you off. I just blurted that out and I got scared.”

“Well I’m glad you did because I feel that way too,” she said, vigor renewed as she bent his legs so they pressed against his chassis and increased the tempo of thrusting to the point that both were left unable to say anything; they were only able to gasp and groan with each stroke of her spike against his valve nodes.

Bee’s frame went taut first, his back arching beautifully and his doorwings spreading out as he gasped something that sounded like Windblade’s designation. He looked beautiful, so beautiful, and she fell in love all over again with the way his voice wavered and how his servo reached out to grasp at one of hers, anchoring him.

A few moments later, she reached her own release and whatever transfluid that had still been left in her reserves flooded out into his valve. Even during release, she still had enough presence of mind to make sure she tucked herself into his side and stroked one of her servos over his helm.

His optics had gone offline, but at the motion of her digits against his helm prompted him to reopen them. He smiled tiredly at her and made a noise of contentment.

“So,” she said, mirth in her voice, “happy?”

He nodded. “You have no idea,” he said softly. 

She reached out and gently wrapped an arm around the mech, sighing contentedly. “So where do you want to go from here?”

Bee paused, and in his optics she could see the motions of his processor thinking. After a moment he nuzzled his helm into the space of her shoulder. “Wherever you want to go from here, I’m okay with it,” he murmured. “I just want to be with you. That’s all I really know.”

Her answer would have been the same, she knew. She moved her servo to his back, running the tips of her digits in the space between his doorwings, reaching between plates and touching wires and protoform and enjoying the little twitches she was eliciting from him. He laughed into her shoulder and his frame wiggled under her touch.

In the little window above his berth, the lights from various buildings in Iacon were dimming, and for a brief moment the stars outshone them.

“Well, we’ll figure this out,” she said softly. “But, I just know that I also want to stay with you.”

A moment after, Bee moved his helm so he planted a shy kiss on the nearest cheekplate. She moved, smiled at him, and then kissed him back.

When she went into recharge, it was to the tune of Bee’s systems going into low-power mode, and to her spark singing happily.


End file.
